Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. However, such systems are optimized for regular data communications.
For example, machine-to-machine (M2M) applications required low-cost devices and improved coverage other than current cellular communication system. For example, some smart-metering deceives suffer a significantly larger path-loss (e.g., 20 dB path loss) than that in the typical operation condition of normal devices, which are often installed in the basements of residential buildings or locations shielded by foil-backed insulation, metalized windows, or traditional thick-walled building construction. In order to serve these devices, 3GPP RAN1 working group have studied for coverage improvement and cost reduction for these MTC devices in coverage-hole scenario. Some potential solutions have been identified such as repetition of the physical channels to improve the coverage. In addition, cost reduction techniques are studied, including reducing the data buffer size and operation bandwidth, reducing receiving the antenna number and so on. To better serve the mobile devices equipment with these new solutions, it is important properly allocate radio resources for the mobile devices, such as repetition number of each physical channel, the corresponding transmission power and other channel status. Currently, some status data, such as CQI, are reported by the mobile devices in the physical (PHY) layer. These reports in the PHY layer also require repetitions of transmission to meet the requirement of reliability when UE endures coverage problems, which would be a big burden to physical control channels due to the signaling overhead. Considering the radio resource limitation of physical control channels, the normal UEs without coverage problem will be impaired if large amount of radio resources are utilized by repetition transmissions. A channel status report through physical share channel needs to be sent by the mobile device reliably to the network to assist the proper allocation of the radio resource.
Improvements and enhancements are required for UE to send channel status report to the network reliably.